The Summer I Grew Up
by JustanotheramatuerWriter
Summary: This is really like a 10 year afterwards. i havent read ITS NOT SUMMER WITHOUT YOU yet so im sorry if its like not following guidlines
1. Chapter 1

**I'm currently obsessed with this book and I am reading it for a third time so I'm making a sequel since I haven't read _It's Not Summer Without You _I will make one of my own… Its kind of like 10 years after The summer I turned pretty. So I really hope you enjoy this I'M BACK STORY!**

Epilouge

It was a perfect day in Cousins it was warm enough to swim but not hot enough where you shribble up just walking outside. I was deciding what bikini I would wear when I suddenly heard a yell from downstairs.

"Belly I don't wait for slow pokes."Conrad's voice literally almost shakes the house

"Hold On, you're just anxious to lose." I yelled

Conrad laughed. I loved his laugh, it always made me smile. I picked out my yellow polka dot bikini that I had gotten in Cousins a year ago.

I walked downstairs, I felt like a princess as Conrad gave me his hand I grab it and he looked at me. I just stared into his eyes. I couldn't help but blush. He grimaced, but I was too slow to react. He swooped me up on one shoulder and went running out back.

"Conrad put me down!" I started to pound on the back of his back

Conrad laughed, "Do you really think that hurts."

Conrad was bigger from last year, he was also tanner. I saw that we passed the pool, I was confused.

"At least tell me where we're going." I suddenly felt a jolt, Conrad had abruptly stopped.

"Right here" I could hear the smile in his tone.

He put me down, and I glared at him, but he didn't notice. He was too busy staring at the ocean.

"Conrad where-" I turned around and saw a picnic basket, and a colorful blanket.

I hugged him, it felt like he was getting smaller, because he was getting smaller. I saw Conrad disappear before my eyes, just like I saw everything else in my life.

Susannah was in the hospital with three weeks to live. Me and Conrad broke up because of the distance between us. My mom was diagnosed with depression after my Dad's wedding. Steven is off in La La Land with his super hot girlfriend. Well, I'm here, the same Belly only darker. I couldn't laugh at the same things that I would have laughed at. I changed, and I changed for the worse.

10 years Later…

I sat there and stared at him the whole service. He was still perfect, he hadn't aged one bit. It was amazing.

"Her Daughter is here to say a few words." The priest suddenly said.

I looked up, dumbfounded. I looked at Steven, that idiot was going to make me say a few words, at my moms funeral. I slowly walked up to the front of the room. I grabbed the microphone.

"My mom was a great woman, she had so many friends, and she had one special one. She would be really grateful to see you all today here. I know my mom is happy with her best friend, up in heaven. Thank you."

Ever since I found out that my mom was found hanging in her closet, I haven't shed a tear, I have been like a rock.

The service ended with my cousin Annie singing my moms favorite song. I stood up, stilling looking at Conrad, he was sitting right in front of me. It was like he was teasing me.

"Mommy, is it over yet.?" Nicky said.

"Yes, honey, come on" I stuck my arms out to pick her up

I was walking out when, I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Jeremiah.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I mean Laurel was a great person, a great second mom." Jeremiah said his eyes full of sadness.

"Thanks Jer, " He patted me on my back

"and who is this?" Jeremiah patted Nicky's head

Nicky buried her face into my shoulder.

"Nicky, say hi" I started to rub her back.

"Hi" Nicky said with a very soft tone

"She is really shy, where is Karen?" I started to look around

"She stayed home, she didn't want to come and intrude." He looked at my left hand "I see Bobby isn't here."

"He had a business trip to London. He couldn't make it." I looked down. I was furious that he couldn't come. I knew it was starting to show.

"Umm, we are actually going to Cousins, in two weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Jeremiah was a little hesitant.

Of course I wanted to go. I haven't been in Cousins for 10 years.

"Jerimiah, I really think i shouldn't go." I put Nicky down

"Come on, the beach house is as much your house as it is ours." He smiled and touched my shoulder, "It will get your minds off things"

"Errm," I looked at Nicky just staring off at a distance, Jerimiah always had to make his famous face "Ok ok, I'll go"

"Yes, I'll call you with all the details." Jerimiah hugged me. I felt like I was little again

I stood outside the church withstanding the sorry's. There was still one sorry I needed. Conrad had seemed to push this moment to the very end.

"Belly?" I wanted to kiss him, right there

"Conrad." I said looking at him

"I know it's been awhile." He was touching the back of his head

_Really last time I checked it was 10 years after you dumped me, over the phone. _

"I know, 10 years." I looked away, not trying to look pissed off

"Belly, I'm sorry about Laurel. What you said was touching to me." He didn't even look at my face

"Thanks Conrad." I picked up Nicky, "Bye Conrad, it was nice to see you"

I left, without anything else. Books opened without ending.


	2. Chapter 2 Before

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING FOR SO LONG! i will def write this summer. I have had a pretty busy freshman year. I hope you like it! 3**_

10 Years Ago

"Hey if you really wanted that ice cream you should have beaten me to it" I was taunting him with the cone, chocolate mint, his favorite.

"I didn't know there was that much ice cream" He pointed to the cone

I hinted him towards the cone, "We can share, isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriend do?" I laughed at the thought of it.

We haven't been that cheesy since summer.

He shook his hands and his head no.

"Conrad, it's just ice cream, I know we haven't been romantically connected the past couple months but-"

"Shhhh" Conrad put one finger to my lips

He looked at straight into my eyes, a shot of despair flashed against his face. He embraced me in a hug. I accepted that embrace with every inch of my body.

"You know I kinda missed those hugs."

A faint smile shined on his face, "Belly, my mom, you know what's up. With her and college, I just needed a hug." The smile on his face grew a tad bigger; he grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

He sat down, all his weight going down with him. He motioned me to sit next to him. I sat my distance on the other side of the couch.

He stared at me bluntly "Really, can't we sit closer? Isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriend do?

I shot him a look, "Are you mocking me?"

He laughed his familiar Conrad laugh, "No, just stating the facts."

I smiled and scooted a little to the right. He did the rest by scooping me up like a Childs teddy bear, and pulling me tight to his chest. I could hear his heart beat; I could feel his chest move slowly up and down. I closed my eyes; the smell of Conrad tickled my nose.

I took a breath in and let it out, "I'm really glad that my mom let me come."

I looked up at him, he was staring at the wall, and then he looked down and connected his eyes with mine.

"Me too."

I readjusted myself so I lied comfortably on his chest. We both on the couch didn't speak a word. I was starting to drift off into to sleep when Conrad spoke:

"Belly?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever thought that this, long distance thing wasn't going to work?"

"No, I knew we could work it out."

"Oh"

"Did you think it was?"

He was hesitant "Well, I had my doubts"

I pulled away from him, "Really? You had your "doubts"? You thought that this wasn't going to work out. I could feel the hot rising up in my face.

"No, I mean yeah, at times when I didn't hear from you."

"Well that's just great Conrad"

I got up and walked towards the bedroom. I grabbed my Pjs and stomped into the bathroom. Slamming the door in his face. He was trying to open it, the marvels of locks these days. I sat on the toilet, furious, my chest moving up and down, faster as more thoughts ravaged through my mind:

_How could he? Was he cheating on me? Was I such a bad girlfriend that he had to cheat on me?_

There was a knock.

"Belly, com'on I didn't mean it"

Those four words made me angrier. Why can every guy think he can get away with anything, with I didn't mean it."Four words I hope I never hear again.

"Which part did you not mean? The part that you said our relationship was over? Or the part where your other girlfriend slipped up?

"Belly I never cheated on you. I was lonely and needed someone"

"SOMEONE? So you DID cheat on me?"

"NO! I just needed you and you weren't here"

"So you picked up a random girl and she was me for the semester right?"

"Belly I haven't even looked at a girl the way I look at you, I never will. Don't do this, Please."

I was silent. He couldn't even look at girls?

"You're bluffing."

"Belly Please?"

I stared down at the floor; his pleading was the one and only thing that my immune system couldn't fight off. I stood up and walked over to the door. Hesitating for the door knob I unlocked it, I grabbed it. I slowly turned it and the door opened. Conrad was standing in the corner with his head down and leaning against the wall.

"Conrad?"

He looked up; he walked over and grabbed my hands.

"Bella I love you more than anything" He moved my hands to his chest right where his heart is.

"I love you too." I looked up at him and kissed him.

We stood there for I don't know how long kissing, as if it were the first time.


End file.
